


A Baby Changes Everything

by kaitlia777



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put my I-Pod on Shuffle and wrote up fics for the first five songs that came up. Not counting comedians, which I found I had quite a few of, as the first few tracks that played were Lewis Black, Kathy Griffin and Bob Marley, the Maine Comedian, no the Musician!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Baby Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I put my I-Pod on Shuffle and wrote up fics for the first five songs that came up. Not counting comedians, which I found I had quite a few of, as the first few tracks that played were Lewis Black, Kathy Griffin and Bob Marley, the Maine Comedian, no the Musician!

Faith Hill-- A Baby Changes Everything (Leverage)

******************

After enduring her own childhood, Parker had always been firm in her conviction that bringing a child into the world was something akin to abuse. Her own nomadic lifestyle and choice of careers only reaffirmed her decision. She thought all she needed to be happy was heaping piles of money and an endless number of places to appropriate art and objects from to facilitate he acquisition of said money.

Then she signed on to work one job with a team. With Nate Ford, Alec Hardison and Eliot Spencer. The job had been a total bust, but they had made the best of it and then some. After recruiting Sophie Devereaux and ending up with a payday like she never imagined, her world view shifted. She had a team. She wasn't alone.

Three years later, they were the family she had never had as a child.

Laying in her bed, the moonlight streaming in through the window, Parker looked down at the curve of her belly, rounded and nearing the third trimester and Eliot's broad, tan hand resting protectively over it. The baby kicked, something he or she did a lot of and Alec joked that it was already taking after Eliot.

Feeling the movement under his palm, Eliot stirred behind her and murmured against her neck, "Little one not ready to sleep yet?"

"Nope," she replied, sleepily laying her hand atop his and chiding, "Our baby of as yet unknown gender gets that from you, Mr. I-only-sleep-ninety-minutes-a-day."

He chuckled and drew her closer, planting a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "True," he said, "But think of all the sleep you'll be able to get with me up to do the night time feedings."

Parker giggled. "I hadn't thought of that," she murmured with a smile. She thought of how Eliot had smiled when she informed him that she was expecting. She thought of the room next door, freshly painted in soothing sage greens and creams, a newly assembled crib in a place of honor. Sophie was already talking about adorable little outfits and begging them to find out the baby's gender. Nate was making plans to baby proof the offices and Alec was already buying toys for the little one. "You know, I think we're going to be pretty good at this parenting thing."

"Your mouth to God's ears," he replied, rubbing soothing circles on her belly. "Try to get some sleep."

Still smiling, Parker closed her eyes and though about how a few years and the right people could change how a person felt about nearly anything. Now, she couldn't wait to see her baby born into a world surrounded by love.


End file.
